FAO: Brian
by AlwaysPadfoot
Summary: It's the height of the first Wizarding War. One of Albus Dumbledore's informants, who goes by the codename Mouse, gets so much out of working in the Department of Magical Transport and discovering the sinister plots occurring there. But when the risks build up so high that you question your actions, maybe it's time to leave before it's too late.


**F.A.O: Brian**

**AlwaysPadfoot**

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: For QLFC Round 10.

* * *

><p><strong>F.A.O: Brian<strong>

**Correspondence / Green**

**Date: **August 12th 1978

I'm perfectly settled here at my new job in the Department of Magical Transportation. Today I was setting up new Floo links and came across something peculiar, a surprising amount of Floo connections popping up in Muggle neighbourhoods around the country.

I'm sure you're thinking, oh well the Muggleborns are all getting their letters and having connections set up, but I also noticed something else. Not only are the requests coming in through different very basic names, but they've all been authorised by the same person every time. They're being signed off by Jakob Yaxley, Head of the Floo office. What's even more odd is that he doesn't even have to be involved in any documentation regarding the set up of new Floo links, that's not his job. His job is to run the department.

Please find enclosed the list of addresses that Yaxley has approved over the last few weeks.

Other than that, there is nothing else to report as of yet. I will keep an eye on further approvals from Yaxley in the future.

Mouse

* * *

><p><strong>F.A.O: Brian<strong>

**Correspondence / Amber**

**Date: **November 30th 1978

It is with troubled heart that I contact you today.

I wish I could have figured it out sooner. Those missing children both Muggleborn and Muggle alike are the work of cleverly placed portkeys in the Muggle world. That is how Death Eaters have being kidnapping the seventeen missing children as of current. What I do not know is where these portkeys are placed or what shape they take and its driving me insane.

It was pure luck that I managed to stumble across the information I am sending to you now. I know, however, that this information is down somewhere and I intend to find it, with or without your go ahead.

Mouse

* * *

><p><strong>F.A.O: Brian<strong>

**Correspondence / Red**

**Date: **December 21st 1978

Please find enclosed all the locations and descriptions of the portkeys used in the recent White Rabbit Operation as well as future information.

I know you said don't, but I had too.

Mouse

* * *

><p><strong>F.A.O: Brian<strong>

**Correspondence / Green**

**Date: **April 12th 1979

As you know I've had to keep a low profile over the last few months. After I broke into Yaxley's office to get those Portkey details, lets say security is extremely tighter than it once was. I hope you know now how far I am willing to go and how much I'm willing to risk to prevent the uprising of You-Know-Who.

This communication is more to update you on various goings on within the DoMT rather than anything in particular.

I'm currently working in apparation, more specifically the tracking and reaction team. Three out of seven days I work in tracking, for example, looking for those who have no licence or who are apparating into areas that they shouldn't. During the four other days I get to be on the reaction team. The team who gets to go out into the field and try and catch up to those breaking the rules. It's fast paced and honestly it doesn't leave much time for other work. The one thing it does do however, is help me see exactly where these incidents are happening, how often they're happening and occasionally by who they are being caused by. So far, by checking the archives, these events have been increasing, particularly in Muggle neighbourhoods.

See attached photo of map plotting Death Eater associated attacks and illegal apparation locations.

Unfortunately even with a lot of my time being taken up I've noticed an increasing amount of… let's just say shady characters in the offices, mosting milling around Yaxley's office. I'm going to take some night shifts soon to see if the dodgy activity increases when there's not so many people in the department.

Keep in touch,

Mouse.

* * *

><p><strong>F.A.O: Brian<strong>

**Correspondence / Amber**

**Date: **August 31st 1979

It has come to my attention whilst working in the temporary team that sets up the Hogwarts Express, that the Death Eater's intend to stop and board the train tomorrow. I am very aware that if that does happen it could be a massacre.

I'm sure that as Headmaster you will enforce some extra non-Ministry security, but I'm going to go to the head of the DoMT, Denton Brown, and suggest additional Ministry security as a precaution. I mean he'll take the idea into account and I'm sure he will agree to put a team together to handle some extra charms and warding.

Of course, that doesn't solve the problem that it may still happen. There is a meeting later tonight in Yaxley's office, I'm going to get you the details and send them red tomorrow.

Mouse.

* * *

><p><strong>F.A.O: Brian<strong>

**Correspondence / Red**

**Date: **September 1st 1979

Time: _3:33pm_

Intention: _Purification_

Numbers: _Twenty DEs_

Head of DoMT has added extra emergency wards that detect apparation and use of any unforgivables. Special Auror security unit being dispatched with train.

Trust you've been in touch,

Mouse.

* * *

><p><strong>F.A.O: Brian<strong>

**Correspondence / Amber**

**Date: **May 30th 1980

The Amber may alarm you, but it just means read this letter with the sense it was meant to be read in.

I don't believe I can remain in this DoMT post very much longer. As much as I have done to help you, the risks I have been taking over the last two years have been mounting up. I now suspect that my involvement in bringing down Yaxley's plans has been detected and although he has done very little to prove this I am reluctant to carry on as I have been. Not only that, but with my second child on the way in five months, I don't know whether now is the time for me to selfishly bow out.

That being said, I have recently been promoted and that promotion will give me much better access to records and events. For example, enabling you to prevent that attack on Diagon Alley earlier this month was down to being able to access the high-risk and high-priority folders and requests in the Floo office. If it weren't for all requests having to go through me I may not have spotted the increased number in unlocking more fireplaces there.

So I ask for your help in choosing what is right and what is selfish, and eagerly await your advice in your next correspondence.

Respectfully,

Mouse.

* * *

><p><strong>F.A.O: Brian<strong>

**Correspondence / Red**

**Date: **June 6th 1980

Enclosed in the package I have sent with this correspondence is all of the information and all of the research I made over my two years in the DoMT, against You-Know-Who and Jakob Yaxley alike. Some of which is about future plans and corruption.

I think by the time this reaches you there will be no need to reply.

I need you to do some things that are important to me and I hope that you can find the time to do them, but I understand either way.

Can you tell my husband, Callum, that Rhiannon is safe with me and that she'll miss her Daddy lots and lots. I will protect her to the moon and back, and one day, long into the future when he joins us both in the afterlife, he can meet her for the first time and tell her she's beautiful and smart and he'll protect her forever. Can you tell him that I love him and that he shouldn't blame himself because this is not his fault? Tell him that if he blames himself, I'll kick his scrawny ass when he gets here. Callum has to look after Lewis.

Can you tell Lewis that Mummy and his baby sister had to go away and that Mummy loves him so very much?

Hell, can you please keep them safe? Please, if there's anything you can do, at all, could you please just keep my husband and son safe?

Thank you, for everything,

Mouse.


End file.
